If This Isn't Hell What Is?
by Sarina Blade
Summary: Sango finds herself being taken control of by tainted jewel shards and the pain is unbearable, and she ends up killing Miroku, who will comfort her? Pairings:SanxInu SanxSessI really havn't decided yet
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This story my or my not have a dark ending, things might go bad for Miroku, who i knows? I do.

Miroku's P.O.V.

"Miroku," Sango complained.

"What is it now?" I asked.

Sango had been wounded in a battle pretty bad she had almost died.

"My neck, it's hurting again," Sango said quietly.

I sat down next to where she was laying, and looked at the wound she had received. I loved being able to get this close to her, without her hitting him. I moved the hair that was draped over the wound. I watched her wince a I had to gently pull a hair out of the gash on her neck.

"It's still pretty bad," I told her.

"Ok," Sango whispered.

"Get some rest, you'll need it for later," I smiled at her.

"Ok, Miroku, good night," Sango said going to sleep.

'Her face so beautiful, how could anyone ever hurt her?' Miroku thought.

Sango's P.O.V.

"Miroku," I whined.

"What is it now?" Miroku asked me.

I had been wounded badly while I was in a battle with Bankotsu, he used the Banryuu on me, and that sword hurts when it lands a hit.

"My neck is hurting again," I smiled quietly.

Miroku only shook his head and sat down next to where I was laying. I loved him being this close, but usually he ruined it, and I had to slap him. He usually ruined it by groping me. He pulled a strand of hair out of the deep gash on my neck and I winced.

"It's still pretty bad," Miroku told me.

"Ok," I whispered.

"Get some rest, you'll need it for later," Miroku smiled at me.

"Ok, Miroku, good night," I said going to sleep.

Normal P.O.V

"Miroku, you stupid monk, get out here, Bankotsu, and his Band of Three are here," Inuyasha said proud of himself for killing most of the others.

"I'm coming Inuyasha," Miroku shouted. _'I hope Sango's going to be ok by herself, I haven't left her side since we returned to Keade's village.'_

"Come on Shippo," Kagome called.

"Coming Kagome," Shippo called cowering behind her.

"Hey Inuyasha, long time no see, where's the slayer you're usually with?" Bankotsu asked.

"She in bed wounded thanks to you," Miroku shouted.

Bankotsu's face became terribly confused, "But I haven't seen you in weeks," Bankotsu said his head cocked slightly sideways.

"Then it had to be Naraku, he used the same trick on me and Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

"Kami, you refuse to stop talking about that clay pot," Kagome shouted.

"Kagome," Inuyasha shouted.

"No Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha hits the ground, and winds up hitting a rock.

"Kagome, damn it to hell, what the fuck was that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"For talking about that clay pot again," Kagome said offended.

"Kag," Inuyasha was cut off.

"Sit, sit, sit," Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha crashed further into the ground with each sit command.

"Damn it to fucking hell," Inuyasha yelled. "What the fuck? Maybe I should've stayed with Kikyo."

"Inuyasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sango who and woke up and went outside, Miroku, and Shippo all winced even Bankotsu winced.

"You know that had to hurt," Miroku smirked.

"Will he ever learn?" Sango said.

"No," Shippo laughed. "He loves Kagome, but he won't admit it."

"That's it, you little shrimp," Inuyasha shouted recovering from the sits. He grabbed Shippo and hit him on the head, hard.

"Yahhhhhh, Kagome, Inuyasha hurt me," Shippo yelled jumping into Kagome's waiting arms.

"Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome said gentler then usual.

"Like I said he'll never learn," Shippo smirked from the protectiveness of Kagome's arms.

"Just wait you little pest," Inuyasha murmured.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, um, ok, sure," Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked off into the woods.

"I wonder what he's planning," Miroku said in his perverted way.

Sango sighed and hit him on the head with the Hirakotsu, once more, "Your head is really in the gutter sometimes," Sango shouted. She felt a certain wandering hand go where it shouldn't have been. She clenched her hands into a fist, and knocked him upside the head creating a rather large bump.

_'I know you love me Sango, I'll give it time,' Miroku thought massaging the large lump on his head._

Not realizing it he had been thinking out loud, "What was that **monk**?" Sango asked angrily.

"Uh, I, uh, nothing Sango, bye," Miroku said running.

"Kiara," Sango said. Kiara changed into her larger form; Sango jumped on, and rode above Miroku and grabbed his robes and pulled him up.

Elsewhere…

"Where did everyone go?" Bankotsu asked himself. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Wahhh, everyone left me," Shippo cried running to Keade's hut.

Meanwhile with Kagome and Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in his arrogant way.

"I heard what Shippo said," Kagome smiled shyly.

"Yeah, and," Inuyasha blushed violently.

"I. I was wondering if it was true," Kagome smiled, blushing intensely.

"Well, I, uh, um, uh, maybe, kind of, sorta, possibly, YES," Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You didn't have to yell," Kagome laughed hugging him. "I love you to." Her voice was now a whisper.

Inuyasha smiled a devilish smile as he tilted Kagome's head up toward his, and their lips met.

Meanwhile…

"Miroku, you pervert," Sango shouted.

"Now Sango don't be rash," Miroku said.

Sango pushed Miroku off of Kiara. She continued to fly away, but her wounds started to sting, particularly the one running down her neck. It was reopened and bleeding, "Oh, great," Sango said sarcastically.

She landed Kiara next to a small pond it looked to be deserted. She leaned over the water and washed her wound and rebandaged it. When she went to get back on Kiara, she was gone. "Kiara!" Sango shouted.

With Miroku…

He had gotten out of the water and walked to Keade's hut.

Back to Sango…

"Kiara," Sango shouted again.

He loyal friend was nowhere to be found. She felt a clawed hand run down her shoulder, her arm, and down her leg. Sango shivered under the demons touch.

"Get away from me," Sango shouted.

She was unaware what demon's hand had been caressing her body; it was the hand of Naraku.

"Sango, is that any way to talk to the great Naraku?" He hissed running his clawed finger down her cheek.

"Great, you're great at nothing other then bringing misery to everyone you come in contact with," Sango retorted. "You killed my family, took control of my baby brother, and almost took Miroku away from me, if I hadn't gotten in the way."

"And for harming you, I apologize," Naraku said.

"Get your hands off of me," Sango snapped.

Naraku ran his hands down Sango's side.

"Naraku, I said not to touch her," a familiar cold voice said from the shadows.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her," Naraku smirked.

"I said not to touch her, I only wanted her alone, you're dismissed," the voice sneered.

"I'll see _you_ later," Naraku whispered in Sango's ear as he passed.

Sango's face turned to one of disgust.

With Inuyasha and Kagome…

Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said under his breath.

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at him her head on his chest.

Inuyasha didn't answer, he just sprinted off in the direction he smelt Sesshomaru, and he was with Sango.

With Sesshomaru and Sango…

"Sango my dear, how have you been? Has that monk tried anything?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sango face contorted in rage.

"Who are you calling my dear, you sicko?" Sango shouted.

Sesshomaru backed Sango into a tree; his face hovering dangerously close to her own, he reverted his hand and grouped her butt. A large vein popped out on Sango's head as she raises her hand to slap him, he pins her hand above her head and kisses her. She struggling to break the kiss but every time she succeeds he pulls her back.

"Sesshomaru get your hands off her," Inuyasha shouted.

"What do you want you stupid half breed?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

He slipped his hand over Sango's chest and placed a jewel shard tainted by his blood in centimeters above her heart, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Damn it Sesshomaru what did you do to her?" Inuyasha demanded.

Me:Well I hope you enjoy

Inner child:No she doesn't

Me:eye begins to twitch and I hit inner child on the head Yes I do

Inner child:Read and Review pleasestarts chasing older me


	2. Chapter 2:Is this the end of the line

A/N: Ok, now you'll start to see what's really going on

"That you'll have to see Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said speeding off.

Sango passed out and fell to the ground.

"Sango," Inuyasha shouted rushing over to her. He didn't know what he was feeling, why did he care if Sango had passed out? He was confused and did not know why. He felt as though Sango being hurt hurt him. He was lost; he felt something for Sango that hadn't been there before. Who was he kidding? There had always been something there.

"Inuyasha," Sango whispered barely able to speak. "He used a jewel shard." When she finished speaking black out.

"Damn, I'll kill Sesshomaru for this," Inuyasha sneered. He picked Sango up bridal style and began to sprint off, he liked Sango being in his arms, and he didn't know why, _'Could I be falling for Sango?' Inuyasha thought, 'But she's always been like a sister, or maybe I just didn't realize how I felt.'_ He was lost in thought when he finally came upon Keade's village.

"Inuyasha, what happened to Sango?" A familiar voice called out snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Miroku, oh Sesshomaru got her," Inuyasha said still holding Sango close.

"You can let go of her now Inuyasha," Miroku glared at him.

"I'll take her to Keade," Inuyasha smiled. He wasn't yet ready to let her go, he sprinted off to Keade's hut.

"Inuyasha, what took ye so long, I thought ye were dead," the old miko said to Inuyasha.

"Can it old lady, Sango has a jewel shard in her, think you can remove it?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"Well, do ye know where it is?" Keade asked.

"Well, no, I thought you could sense it," Inuyasha said quizzically.

"I can, I just wondered if ye knew it was right above her heart, and it be tainted," Keade told him.

"And?" Inuyasha sneered impatiently.

"If I remove it, it could kill the poor girl," Keade said.

"But, if it's not removed then, then Sesshomaru could control her," Inuyasha arched his eyebrows worriedly.

Sango's eyes shot open, but they weren't her usual caring but reckless eyes, they were emotionless, cold, filled with hatred for the world.

"Sango," the monk said from the door. He ran up and hugged her.

Sango stood there for a moment, but then she heard a voice in her head repeating, "kill him, kill him," over and over again. Finally she obeyed she put her arm in front of his stomach, her outer arm facing his stomach, and triggered the secret blade in her Taijya suit, slicing through his stomach. The jewel shard had taken control. Inuyasha shot up after Miroku's blood spattered on Sango's face and Miroku's body fell limp on the floor. Then the person controlling the jewel put Sango back to normal with the jewel still in her. She looked down at her blade covered in blood, she touched her face, spattered with blood, and she finally looked down to see Miroku, dead. She dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands, "Oh Kami, what've I done?" She asked herself. She knew what she had done, but it wasn't of her free will.

"Sango," Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear. He kneeled down on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

But it came to a close when the heard a blood curdling scream from where Inuyasha had left Kagome, and Inuyasha smelt human blood. He picked Sango up onto his back and sprinted off in the direction he had left Kagome only to find her lifeless heap of a body in the same they had been standing earlier. Impaled through the stomach by none other then Naraku.

Inuyasha fell to his knees Sango on his back, "Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

Sango got off of Inuyasha's back and kneeled in front of him. "Inuyasha," she cried into his chest.

"Ssshhhhh, it's gonna be alright Sango," Inuyasha said.

Sango recalled a song her mother sang all of the time and she began to sing,

"Will we be friends when we grow  
old? Is this the end of the line?

I hurt with you I love with you  
the world just seems to get  
in our way  
is this the end of the line?

Oh please don't leave me  
don't let your heart let go  
we'll find a way  
the journey has only begun  
is this the end of the line?  
Oh yeah, oh  
is this the end of the line?  
If you leave I'll follow  
don't let your heart let go  
we'll find a way  
the journey has only begun  
is this the end of the line?  
Is this the end of the line?"

"You have a beautiful voice Sango, and no, this isn't the end of the line, not as long as we have people to protect," Inuyasha smiled cradling Sango in his strong arms.

Me:Aww, how cute

Inner child:She doesn't mean that.

Me:You are too negative. (starts chasing inner child)

Inner child:Ahhh, run away, read and review please (runs away)


End file.
